Talk:Fandomgirlforever/Archive 1
Hello Hi Fandom I fixed you talk bubble for Rose since it seemed a little wonky! The link now works and the bubble is back to normal :) As far as I know We're still looking for a Quidditch Captain, so please feel free to apply. :) Alex Jiskran 21:39, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Heyhey So Jisk made us co-captains of the Ravenclaw quidditch team and I was wondering how you wanted to go about getting the team members. I was thinking just start with yeses to the earliest applications (June 20th on) since thwy've been waiting the longest and I know those users are pretty active. For the ones that don't...er, whatever the word is, we could ofer to make them reserves/beaters, since no one has actually apllied as a beater yet. So yeah, just get back to me. :D 20:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Quidditch Okay :D I could go ahead and tell the first people who signed up, since I'll be on a lot today. 11:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) So people wre asking me to approve their chars for the quidditch team, and I did for most, but one character is apllied before yours for seeker and I wanted to know if you want seeker or woulod be willing to take beater, since no one applied for that ~Jay Sorry to intrude, but you need two Beaters. Alex Jiskran 05:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Lauren for Seeker Yes 18:58, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Seeker Sync has seeker, but woould you mind doing bater again this year? 18:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Gwen's Sorting 13:54, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term! You have one or more first years involved, and they are coming up soon! So please pay attention to the Great Hall so that we can keep things moving along at a good pace! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back! Eva Mc ~ Slytherin Quidditch Beater & Captain, Auror, The Girl With No Mistakes, The Lorell Corsair, The Golden Lady, Editor for the Daily Prophet, The Little Troublemaker Hufflepuff rp Hi! Do you want to rp with my twins in the common room of Hufflepuff?? (or anywhere) ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 20:04, February 2, 2015 (UTC) I do start don't worry ; ) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh! You've already started great then let's rp : ) (sorry for the confusion) Expecto Patronum13 (talk) 22:29, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Kielo Hey Fandom! Just wanted to let you know that Kielo is a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Kinda forgot to tell you when you adopted her. ^.^ If people were rain, I was drizzle and he was a hurricane. -Jaye Alec 11:48, February 19, 2015 (UTC) This is why people need sleep :P Sorry! 12:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Ryder There we go :P 12:07, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch Game POst please. 15:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Teaching If you'd like to teach again, please make sure to sign up here! Thanks! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Ministry Interview I'm having Lauren Anderson schedule an interview here. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:33, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Also, her pages says she's 17. Is that still true? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Teaching Hi! So, for teaching, is there a specfic class that you would like Mia to teach? I know you said anywhere, but it helps if I have some sort of idea where you would like her to be. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:47, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Ava for Q. Captain Yay! Nora approves. 14:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Office? Did you ever make an Office for Lauren Anderson in the Department of Creatures? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorting Emma tigerlily 16:38, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch If you need a Seeker or Chaser (or Beater frankly), someone only needs (probably with some mime) to explain the concept to Nergüi and she would be up for it. She has a familiar level link with a Golden Eagle, and flies literally like a bird. :) Alex Jiskran 09:04, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Nergui That's fine with me, but it would need an RP of someone explaining to her what's needed. She will take to it like a duck to water, but she's never tried. Alex Jiskran 10:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Career Advice You don't need to ask :P. Go ahead! 21:06, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Viola Sodworth is good to go! Welcome to the wonderful world of global Quidditch! (yay) :D Alex Jiskran 05:27, June 2, 2015 (UTC) RP? We should RP Lauren and Jaeslya in the Department sometime. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:11, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Interview Ryder can post under his heading in Renee's office for his Auror interview. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) For Ryder Althea's Views I updated Althea Keyne's Teammates section to include her thoughts on all her teammates. I just thought you might enjoy seeing how she say everyone. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:59, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Harpies Game I think Jisk's post meant the snitch had been spotted, so you could go after it, not keep looking for it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:04, July 2, 2015 (UTC) RP Lauren Anderson/Office. Just letting you know I posted there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Uh... You do know that Viola doesn't have to be looking at tactics in the Japan vs. America match, right? She isn't going to play against either of them. That's just a match to decide the third place. :P Her team is playing against the Ballycastle Bats. Figured I should let you know since your post there doesn't seem to make sense... :Although I think I'm starting to realize what you had meant... I /think/. o.o xD ::I had my suspicions. Sorry, got confused. :P Auror Needed Jacques and Ryder are pairing up for a case found in Knockturn Alley. Please post there when you can. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 14:15, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Kielo Is a beater :D 15:19, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure! Where at? MerisaMist 21:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Um.... I honestly have no idea where.... MerisaMist 21:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Okie! Do you want to post first or should I? MerisaMist 21:44, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking that maybe they become rivals? Maybe a prank war could happen? IDK MerisaMist 22:33, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, they could have that prank war.... MerisaMist 22:38, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Okie! MerisaMist 22:41, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pranking War I think that depends on the extent of your pranks. You also have to consider that the Staff, Head Students and Prefects can (and might) step in to stop you. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:39, July 25, 2015 (UTC) RP Hi! I was wondering if you wanted to rp your auror Ryder, with my char Ros? Daily Prophet: Issue 12 Daily Prophet:Issue 12 arrival! Read about the new Headmaster swap and Boggart attacks in Poland! Be sure to tell us what you think in the comments. 05:35, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Slytherin Quidditch Team Quidditch Team Re: Quidditch Re: Quidditch RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to rp either Rhea and Brandon again or Demitrius and Gwen? MerisaMist 22:31, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, Brandon is still deciding his first move in the prank war... I'm kind of curious as to how Demitrius and Gwen might react to each other... You don't mind if we do Demitrius and Gwen? MerisaMist 22:37, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sweet! Okay. Maybe at the Transfiguration Courtyard? MerisaMist 22:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll start MerisaMist 22:43, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, that was a great rp! I can definitely see them becoming good friends. MerisaMist 00:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Congrats, Rhea! Audition Results: ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:02, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sister RP? Hey! I was wondering if you'd like to do a Annika and Kielo rp? Merisa 22:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sweet. Maybe at Hogsmeade Post Office? Merisa 23:14, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I'll post then we can offically start it tomorrow. Merisa 23:21, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Witch Weekly An owl drops hurriedly into your window-pane, holding the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Enjoy! RP? Hi! I was wondering if you'd like to rp Rhea/Brandon out Gwen/Demitrius or Rowena/Kielo? Merisa 01:49, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Do you want to do them both at the same time or do it one at a time? Merisa 01:53, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Okie. Do you want to start with Demitrius/Gwen? Merisa 01:57, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Okie. Would the General RP:Library work? Merisa 02:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Yup! I'll post right now Merisa 02:04, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay! See you tomorrow! Merisa 02:43, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. But sorry Hey, thanks for trying to save Alyss, but gravity pulled her out of Kielo's grip and it didn't work, sorry. 17:34, August 15, 2015 (UTC) It finally happened! I got bored enough and created the Harper house. Henry, Winston and Gwen can all have their own rooms, so feel free to create a page for Gwen's bedroom. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:55, August 28, 2015 (UTC) RE Okie. Where at? Merisa 20:20, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. Who posts first? Merisa 20:28, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! Merisa 20:29, August 31, 2015 (UTC) RP? I was wondering if you'd like to rp again? We could do Brandon/Rhea again or Demitrius/Gwen or any other combo you can think of? [[User:MerisaMist|'Your a fool if you think that's']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'what I'm trying to protect. - Luna']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Flower gleam and glow']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'let your power shine. - Mother Gothel']] [[User:MerisaMist|'All I ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'want was to study. - Lady Jaina Proudmoore']] [[User:MerisaMist|'There was a time I thought I was a ferret,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but that turned out to be the opium haze. Did you know it had that effect? Because I didn't. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Dear me. Such harsh truths so early in the morning']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'cannot be good for the digestion. - Will Herondale']] [[User:MerisaMist|'"The rivalry ends here," Percy said.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'"I love you, Wise Girl." - Percy']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Because your my friend, Seaweed Brain.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Anymore stupid questions? - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am never, ever']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. - Annabeth Chase']] [[User:MerisaMist|'And it was pretty much the best']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'underwater kiss of all time. -Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'With great power comes...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'great need to take a nap. Wake me up later. - Nico']] [[User:MerisaMist|'The world was collapsing, and the only thing']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that really mattered to me was that she was alive. - Percabeth']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I don't see that her']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'being cyborg is relevant. - Prince Kai']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I'm sure I'll feel much more grateful when I find']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'a guy who thinks complex wiring in a girl is a turn-on. - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'She was 36.28 percent']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'not human. - Lunar Chronicles']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I am not human. I am a cyborg.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I am a mechanic. That's all I am...right? - Linh Cinder']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed them,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'than live because I betrayed you. - Wolf']] [[User:MerisaMist|'It's dangerous to confuse']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'vengeance with justice. - Mulan']] [[User:MerisaMist|'No one decides']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'my fate but me. - Belle']] [[User:MerisaMist|'They say that dreams are memories...']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'memories of another life. - Mr.Gold']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's right.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'I know everything. - Regina']] [[User:MerisaMist|'If you want to change things, you're going to have to change them yourself,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'because there are no fairy godmothers in this world. - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Believing in even the possibility of a happy']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'ending is a very powerful thing. - Mary Margaret']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that cage. I've been in my fair share of brigs,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'but none as barbaric as that. They force fed me something called bologna. - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'That's how you know you've really got a home because when you leave it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'There's this feeling that you can't shake. You just miss it. - Neal']] [[User:MerisaMist|'People are going to tell you who you are your whole life.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'You've just got to punch back and say, "No. This is who I am." - Emma']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Everyone wants some magical solution for their']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'problem and everyone refuses to believe in magic. - Mad Hater']] [[User:MerisaMist|'One person's craziness']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'is another person's reality. - Tim Burton']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Yeah. It's delicious, cheesy,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'and it doesn't lie. - Henry']] [[User:MerisaMist|'What magic are you']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'going to hide behind today? - Hook']] [[User:MerisaMist|'I mean, when someone says, I forbid it,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'that's a good sign it's worth doing. - Sadie Kane']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Manhatten has other problems.']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'Other gods. It's best we stay separate. - Amos']] [[User:MerisaMist|'Hit enemies with a sword until they're dead. If they rise again,']] [[User talk:MerisaMist|'hit them again. Repeat as necessary. - Horus']] 12:55, September 3, 2015 (UTC)